


Wicked Game

by JenT4



Category: ER, Luby - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time Together, Happy Birthday, it had to be done, smut with feels, why are these two so hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT4/pseuds/JenT4
Summary: First time together after “Flight of Fancy”. This is canon compliant, ya’all. They just couldn’t show it. Censorship and all.Yes, the title is obvious. What’s yer point?
Relationships: Luka Kovač/Abby Lockhart
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinShadow/gifts).



> Happy HAPPY Birthday to my Beta reader who listens to me while I’m melting down, and is always there for the smut. She is one of my favorite people and she deserves all of the good things in the world. Hope you enjoy it, Min! ❤️
> 
> Disclaimer: Pushed it a little farther than normal. Hence the E rating. Just a heads up for you guys. 😘

“Kerry, do you know Luka’s room number?” Abby leans in a little when she sees Chen watching her speculatively.

Kerry studies her. “Just a minute.” She turns to the computer to pull up Luka’s HR file. “1214. Abby…” Kerry shakes her head. “I hope he’s okay.”

“Me too.” Abby heads to the lounge, turns back…”Thanks.”

Abby isn’t sure what she’s doing. She barely knows Luka, but there’s just something about him. She has a feeling that the way he’s acting isn’t about  _ her,  _ but about what had happened the other night. There had been fear in his eyes when the mugger was attacking them. Almost as if he thought that if he didn’t stop it, the world would simply end. Abby knows damn well that he didn’t intend to kill the guy, but she knew he was feeling guilty about it all the same. She wants to comfort him, and she just wants to make sure he’s okay.

*******************************************************

Luka isn’t sure what he’s doing either. Getting his schedule mixed up wasn’t like him, but then again, he hasn’t been himself the last few days. He was already confused by his feelings for Abby. He hadn’t felt anything near how he felt for her in too many years to count, and it terrified him. And now...he had killed a man right in front of her. How could she want to still be around him? He scowls in the dark. She deserves better. Not some guy who was capable of what had happened  _ on their first date  _ for Christ’s sake. 

Rising, intending to get ready for bed, though he was sure he wouldn’t sleep much, he cocks his head at the soft knock on his door. Curious, as the hotel usually rang the room if they needed him, he calls out. “Who is it?”

“It’s me.”

Luka sighs, unsure if he wants to see Abby right now. He just has no idea what to say. Shaking his head at himself, and telling himself not to be a bastard, he pulls open the door. She’s standing there, looking beautiful and worried and sad. His heart trips in his chest.

“Can I come in please?” Abby is looking at him with pleading in her eyes, and he can’t resist her. 

Nodding, Luka steps back and gestures her in “Sure.” He closes the door behind her and follows her into the room, setting his hands on his hips, he dips his head to watch her. Sighing, he scratches his jaw. “Abby…” he sits on the arm of the couch.

“You don’t have to talk.”

Stunned and humbled, Luka takes the lapels of her coat in his hands, pulling her in and burying his face in her throat. Overwhelmed with emotion and intoxicated by her scent, his heart races as she slides her hands around his neck. Looking up, he strokes his hands along her jaw, thrilling at the way her breath hitches. Taking her face in his hands, he pulls her mouth to his, instantly deepening the kiss when she responds. Continuing to kiss her, sliding his tongue in to tangle with hers, he slides the coat from her shoulders and lets it fall.

************************************************

Abby is both shocked and thrilled at his response. Her coat falling to the ground, her hands coming up in both surrender and invitation, she slides back into the kiss. Her body was already on fire, wanting him to move faster, but also wanting to savor this moment. Her intention had been to comfort him, but she wanted him more than she had admitted to herself.

Luka finally draws back to look in her eyes, and she sees the question in his. Taking his hands, she draws him up and over near the bed. Keeping her eyes on his, she starts to draw her sweater over her head.

Luka’s hand moves to her hip, and he lays the other over hers. “Let me.” His voice is rough and his breath uneven, and it both thrills and terrifies her. Nodding, she lets him slide the sweater up, inch by inch, his fingers trailing along exposed flesh as his eyes follow the movement. Abby’s head falls back and she can’t bite back the moan that escapes when his long fingers brush along the side of her breast. Her eyes snap open when he yanks the sweater over her head and grips her hips to pull her flush against him. She can see the hunger and desire in his eyes and she can feel him, already hard, through the layers of their jeans. “Luka…”

Luka grips her waist and turns her around, pulling her back against him, stroking a fingertip down her arm, making her shiver. “Shhh.” He lowers his head to press a kiss just below her ear. “You don’t have to talk either.” he whispers it, his deep accented voice erotic against her ear with his breath on her skin. Stroking his hands along her ribcage, Abby gasps when he cups her breasts in his big hands, and groans when he lowers his head and sucks softly on her neck.

Abby’s uncertainty and trepidation vanish in the sensations he’s bringing to her body. He wants her, maybe even cares about her. Luka wants to be with her, regardless of anything else. She can feel the lust and want coming off from him in waves, and she bucks against his hand when he slides it down to unbutton her jeans. Luka chuckles against her throat when he slides his hand down into the opening of her jeans, stroking her over her panties. Abby’s head falls back against his shoulder when she cries out as she comes. “God.”

***************************

Luka lifts his head from her throat, thrilling at what he was doing to her. He could pleasure her for days, just to feel the way she moves against him, her responsive body pliant and soft. He’s still not sure what it is between them, but he knows it’s strong, and maybe it can be real. The night she had kissed him, in the ambulance bay, he had felt a spark of hope. It was a feeling that was foreign to him, after all of these years, and now that he had Abby in his arms, that spark was turning into a flame so he felt like he was burning from the inside out.

Spinning her back around, he smiles into her clouded eyes. Lifting a hand, he strokes a finger along her cheek, down to her throat. “Abby.” He breathes her in as he lowers his mouth to hers again, smiling against her lips as she brings her hands up to slide his sweater and t-shirt over his head. Luka groans as her hands stroke along his back, and shivers when she grips his ass to pull him closer. Turning, he keeps his mouth fused to hers and maneuvers them onto the bed. He grins when her head hits the pillow, spreading her hair everywhere. “You still have your shoes on.”

Abby’s brow furrows and smooths into a grin. “You’d better fix that. Wouldn’t want housekeeping to scold you.” 

Chuckling softly, Luka lowers his head, trailing a line of slow, open mouthed kisses down her breast bone. Sliding his hands up, he unclasps her bra in the center, stroking her breasts as he moves down to her belly, riding his tongue along her hip as he slides the jeans down her legs, his lips and tongue riding along her skin as he lowers them until he can slide the shoes from her feet. He sheds his jeans and boxers. Glancing up, he watches as her hips writhe up, her arms thrown above her head in abandon. He wanted her like this. Open and mindless, with her only thoughts about what he was doing to her. What they were doing to each other.

Kissing his way up her smooth legs, Luka smiles when a strangled moan escapes her. The sensitive flesh behind her knee must have triggered it, so he spends some time stroking and kissing the area while her breath comes in pants. Sliding up, he hooks a finger under her panties, feeling how wet she is for him. Groaning, he lowers his lips to the simple cotton, enjoying the tremors coming off from her. Yanking, he drags the barrier down and slides his tongue into the heat of her.

******************************

“ _ Luka!”  _ Abby cries, eyes flying open as his mouth and tongue slide along the sensitive flesh of her center, sucking and laving while he grips her hips. She was throbbing, and all she can do is grip his hair and allow herself to wallow in the sensations. She was building so high that she couldn’t hold back any longer and she lets the orgasm slam through her, body shaking and vibrating as he slides up until he’s holding himself over her, looking down at her with tenderness and something like humor in his eyes. 

“I love what I can do to you.” Luka murmurs, lowering his mouth to hers, tongue sliding in to tangle with hers again. Abby can taste herself on him, and her hips writhe up in invitation. 

Sliding her hands up to take his face in them, she looks in his eyes. “I want you inside me.” Abby’s head falls back on a moan as she feels him against her, hard and ready. “Come inside me, Luka.” She smiles while he reaches into the bedside table, pulling back and watching her while he protects them both. He smiles and rolls back on top of her, taking her mouth again.

Her hand moves down to grip him, guiding him into her. Their twin groans are muffled by each other's lips. Lifting his head, Luka smiles down at her, swallowing hard. Abby wraps her arms around his neck, sighing as he starts to move in a slow, steady rhythm. Long, slow strokes while his eyes roamed her face with hunger and tenderness shining in them. It had been so long since she had felt this. The overwhelming sensation of making love with someone who wanted her as badly as she wanted him. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she matches him as he thrusts hard and deep. The air seems to thicken around them as they cling to each other, limbs and loins tangled and joined in a way that it seemed that nothing could come between them. Abby slides her hand to the base of his neck, squeezing. She smiles as he shivers and groans, his hips starting to jerk and his breathing uneven. Abby wraps her arms around his back, squeezing his ass as he groans and comes. Crying out, she lets herself fall over the edge again.

***************************

Luka buries his face in Abby’s neck as he collapses on top of her, overwhelmed with everything. She was the first woman he had touched this way since Danijela died, and he had thought it would be harder. It wasn’t. He was content and wonderfully satiated, and he lifts his head to smile at her when she lifts her hand to stroke his shoulder. 

“Wow.” Is all Abby manages.

Luka chuckles and slides out of her, rolling to pull her across his chest. “That good, huh?”

Abby giggles, surprising herself. “Yeah, it’s been awhile, and well, wow.”

Luka kisses the top of her head. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For ignoring what a bastard I’ve been, and coming over anyways. I’m sorry I treated you that way.” Luka tightens his grip on her.

“It’s okay.” She strokes his arm. “I understood what you were doing, even if I thought you were being an idiot.”

Luka lets out a surprised laugh. “An idiot, huh?”

Abby lifts her head, her eyes twinkling. “Yeah. You should have known I’d come after you.”

Drawing her mouth down to his, he sighs. “I’m glad you did. Are you hungry?”

Abby’s brows draw together. That wasn’t the question she had been expecting. “Not for food. I could use some water though.”

Luka nods and smiles, sitting up. “Are we going to make this a thing?” he watches her with uncertainty in his eyes.

Abby bites her lip and grins a little. “Um, if you want to.”

Luka cups the back of her neck and leans in for a kiss. “I do.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
